full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Wendy Corduroy
Wendy Corduroy is a laid back redhead teenager with a part-time job at the Mystery Shack, and the object of Dipper Pines’ affections… and him hers. Fun loving, rebellious, and brave, she frequently shirks responsibility for activities she finds more enjoyable, even after becoming a werewolf, such as hanging out with her rambunctious friends, or going on adventures with her pack. She represents the Ice Pack, or one with a cool mind in the face of danger. Characteristics *'Name': Wendy Blerble Corduroy *'Alias': Husk, Ice Pack *'Age': 16-17 *'Hair': Red (in both forms) *'Eyes': Green (Yellow in Lycan) *'Likes': Hanging out, Reading magazines, Snacks, Rule-Breaking, Dipper, Flannel *'Dislikes': Working, friends fighting, Robbie lying to her, Straight Blanchin’, High school, Unicorns, Mr. Strickler *'Family': Corduroy Family Appearance Casual Lycan Pack Attire Background Wendy Corduroy is the only female in the Corduroy family, and is daughter to Manly Dan Corduroy and big sister to three brothers… all of whom causes immense stress to her secretly. Not wanting to spend too much time, she started to work at the Mystery Shack, but spent much of her time not doing anything and just hanging around her secret spot on the roof of the shack. But it was there that she met Mabel and Dipper, whom she likes to hang around with. She later convinces the twins to go out with her to a new club called De Luna. Late that night, she and the twins hang out at the club, others showed up. However, what they didn’t expect was that the club was a way for the owners (werewolves) to fool outsiders and sued the club as a killing ground for enemies… specifically humans. The club owners transform into werewolves, as well, and butcher all the guests. Dipper, Mabel, Mikey, Wendy, Pacifica and her friends, Grenda and Candy, as well as Brad Tuffman, manage to escape and go back to their homes, but are bitten by the wolves. With Wendy, she managed to get the twins out a safe way into the river way that was fed underneath the club, but she was bitten by a wolf on her right forearm, but not before she poked its eye almost out with her mother’s silver cross, leaving a scar on it. The night after, with everyone recovering in their own way, Wendy decided to call it a night early and go to bed, surprising Tambry and her friends on this. That night being a full moon, Wendy transforms in her bed, soaking and tearing up the bed sheets, turning into a werewolf, but surprisingly like the others, she didn’t become a monster in personality. However, they all gained a sense of freedom with their new forms, as well as no illness, as the transformation had made each of them stronger. However, once she spotted Dipper, her true feelings for the boy became instinctively more realizing as she felt great strength and a brave and kind heart from him, instinctively trying to find a mate. The next morning, Wendy awoke, refreshed with all the others in the middle of the forest… with most of the girls surrounding him in the nude, while Mabel slept atop under Wendy. After Pacifica accused of Dipper of biting and turning her, Mabel tried to convince it wasn’t that bad, since she saw her brother naked before (this was when they were kids), but freaked out in embarrassment as Mikey and Brad showed up, easily flustering everyone… but with Mikey pointing out they found a place to change. Though Wendy wasn’t as fazed on all this, as she admitted that she lived with her dad and three brothers, as well as look over a lot of anatomy books in biology. The place was where Dipper had first discovered Journal 3: a bunker used as a base of operations for experiments, and a shelter in the event of disaster. After quickly changing, Dipper had to convince the others that they needed to adapt to this new lifestyle, meaning they had to stay together to figure it out. Though Pacifica was more riled up in Dipper trying to find a cure, of which the Journal stated there wasn’t one. Wendy admitted that she enjoyed the whole werewolf thing, stating that her claws might come in handy for cutting trees if she ever decided to go into the lumberjack business, but also stated they needed to find the ones that changed them… so they’d give them a good beat down on trying to eat them. Personality Wendy is a mellow, down-to-earth, fun-loving and slightly lethargic teen who is a part time worker at the Mystery Shack. She does not enjoy working, despite the fact that she does not do anything at all while "working." Though mostly lazy when it comes to her job, she is shown to have good aim (throwing a jelly bean into her friend's belly button) and some athletic skill, as seen when she easily makes her way down from the roof of the Shack. She generally maintains a positive outlook, is almost always friendly and is rarely seen being moody or cranky. She is also resourceful, as she created her own place to relax on the roof of the Mystery Shack and can easily get down it by sliding down a pine tree. She is just like any other ordinary teenager who wants to be an adult. Wendy has been in numerous relationships with boys such as Rus Thorum, Eli Hall, Stoney Davidson, Mike Hurley, Nate Holt, an unnamed guy with tattoos, Danny Felman and Mark Epstein (whom she forgot to break up with) and Robbie. However, after the incident with Sev’ral Timez she and Robbie broke up. It’s unclear whether or not she wants to start something with Dipper, but Mabel knows that Wendy cares deeply for Dipper, even after the incident with the Shape Shifter and the Gideon-Bot, as well as when Dipper nearly got killed by Baldour and Agner Rott. She is friendly and generous to Dipper and Mabel even though they are a year younger than she is; even when Robbie teased her she was always delighted to hang out with them. When they were faced against the Shapeshifter, she had shown that she was brave, clever and a strong girl when going against the Shape Shifter and protecting her friends along the way. Through any adventure she goes on with her friends, she is always there to be helpful and very understanding. It seemed that Wendy adjusted well to her new lifestyle, also shrugging that she didn’t mind being part of a harem of lycans, so long as they were people she liked back, showing how flexible she is. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Delta Werewolf' *'Transitional Omni-morph': Wendy has the mutant ability to shed her outer layer of skin and reveal a new state or shape underneath. Her power can cause random changes if she activates it without thinking, but by concentrating on specific chemical or elemental formulas, she can control the nature of her transformation. She can become any solid that she has studied and can imitate metal, diamond, granite, wood, rubber, even glass. Morphing has caused her to take on various powers such as: **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Speed' **'Superhuman Durability' **'Flame projection (magma form)' **'Impact-absorbing elasticity' **'Amphibious talents' *When Wendy sheds the outer layer of her skin she can husk away sweat, grime, or minor injuries, but deeper ones will stay with her. She can hold a form for about an hour before she needs to revert back to her original form. She can morph repeatedly and is not required to stay in any one form, but too many transformations can become very painful. When Wendy ‘husks’, she often sheds her clothing as well. This has the unintended side effect of leaving her nude when she returns to her normal form. Skills *'Lumberjack Skills' *'Climbing' *'Apocalypse Survival Expert' Equipment *'Pack Uniform' *'Utility Belt and Pouches' *'Axes' *'Corduroy Battle Axe': The Battle Axe has been a weapon passed down from one Corduroy to another, ever since Archibald fought against Tamatoa and cleaved off his front left leg. Relationships Wendy's Relationships Gallery Wendy corduroy casual and anatomy by stoneman85-dax2m4n.jpg|Human Wendy corduroy pack attire by stoneman85-dax2mdu.jpg|Pack Attire Wendy corduroy husk lycan and pack attire by stoneman85-dax2mfa.jpg|Lycan Voice Actor Linda Cardellini Trivia *◾Wendy's character was initially inspired by a real life person, but has also received inspiration from several other real life people. Alex Hirsch has said that "the first girl who ever talked to him when he was around eleven inspired Wendy." He also said that to create Wendy, he tried to channel the "cool energy" of many people he has known who are way cooler than him into one character. Many people who worked on Gravity Falls contributed with thoughts about the coolest people they know. *Wendy in Full Moon Gravity seems to share powers with the Marvel character Husk. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Werewolves Category:Mystery Pack Category:Full Moon Gravity Category:Heroes